dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Grayson
Richard Grayson is the son of John Grayson and Mary Grayson who along with the rest of the family were known as the Flying Graysons of The Haley Circus. Dick Grayson is a vigilante in the Batman Family and the original hero known as Robin. Eventually he outgrew this position and was inspired by Superman to become Nightwing. Personality Robin In his early days as Robin, despite being only 13, he was more experienced than his fellow sidekicks. By then he had been training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor was quite the opposite. Robin was naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did. Despite his immaturity, he could get along very well with people who were older than him, and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He had a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, with whom he was able to joke and often treated like a brother of sorts. Nightwing Dick has matured considerably over the intervening five years. As Nightwing, he is more driven and focused—just like his mentor. While he had a moment of levity in congratulating Robin's success in his first mission as squad leader, Nightwing has reined in the wisecracks, and has become much more somber and serious. Physical Appearance Dick was fairly short for his age when he was 13-years-old, and had a slight, lean, well-toned built, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. A caucasian male, he had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He typically wore either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. At 19-years-old, Dick has grown considerably taller, roughly the same height as Batman and as well-muscled. His original Robin uniform was comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wore either a black customized goggles or sunglasses at all times. While sporting the mask, his eyes appeared to be tinted yellow/orange. As Nightwing, his uniform now comprises a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is coloured in a lighter grey. He wears a black utility belt and carries his eskrima sticks in a holster on the side of his right leg. History Early History Dick Grayson was a twelve-year-old circus acrobat, the youngest of a family act called The Flying Graysons of The Haley Circus. Dick joined the act at a very young age, having been trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, he overheard "Boss" Tony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Young Dick felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time. Teen Titans The formation of the Teen Titans mainly happened due to the sidekick's mentors making them feel lesser of themselves, which they quickly knew wasn't right about them. Dick, along with Wally West (Kid Flash), Conner Kent (Superboy) and Garth (Aqualad) teamed-up; later on, Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) joined the team along with Roy Harper (Speedy), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), and M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian). Together, they cured the heroes from their mind control; later, their mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman) supported the idea of the teens becoming a heroic group, the Teen Titans! Dick became the leader of this team. Eventually, the team would disband when they grew older. New Teen Titans Dick continued his adventures with Batman, and began attending college at Hudson University. Robin started to take on solo missions as well, and found himself to be a capable crime-fighter in his own right. Shortly afterward, the mysterious Raven summoned Dick Grayson, and several other young heroes, to form a new group of Titans. Robin again resumed leadership, and moved out of the shadow of the Batman. Nightwing Uncertain what to do, he turned to someone he knew would understand:Superman. Very briefly, Dick had considered giving up the whole crime fighting gig, but he couldn't imagine his life any other way; but if he couldn't be Robin, who would he be? Superman had the answer. Long ago on Krypton, a man was cast out by his family - just as Dick had been. He dreamed of a world ruled by justice, and set out to protect the helpless of Krypton. His true identity was never revealed. He was known only as Nightwing. Nightwing had finally moved out of the shadow of the Bat, and would lead the Titans through some hard times. Dick endured brainwashing at the hands of Brother Blood, his relationship with Starfire would suffer due to her marriage of state, he would be deeply affected by the fact that Batman trained a new Robin (Jason Todd) only for him to be seemingly killed at the hands of the Joker. Powers and Abilities Powers Nightwing possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. As Robin he was also the Team's strategist, intellect, and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Nightwing is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been fighting crime the longest. Abilities Though Nightwing technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Nightwing has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime.[21] **'Speed:' Nightwing is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. **'Endurance:' Nightwing's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. **'Agility:' Nightwing has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Nightwing's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from Batman. At just thirteen he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury. *'Movement:' **'Master martial artist:' Nightwing can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. **'Master acrobat:' Nightwing has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Miss Martian was forced to use her Telekenetic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from an apparent flu. **'Master of stealth:' Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. **'Escape artistry:' Nightwing is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. **'Marksmanship:' Nightwing is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He uses his batarangs and rarely misses his target. *'Mental:' **'Detective skills:' Nightwing has shown astute deductive reasoning. **'Master hacker and computer technician:' Nightwing has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. Even at thirteen he was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. **'Strategic planning:' Nightwing is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. **'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, Nightwing has displayed the ability to understand at least French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. **'Mathematics:' Dick is a mathlete honoree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age. Weaknesses As Robin, Dick's small frame and lack of power was a weakness. Despite his intense training with Batman, he has usually had to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes might. As Nightwing, he has since outgrown this weakness, although he is still an ordinary human being, and is subject to anything that would harm one. Paraphernalia Like Batman, Nightwing carries a variety of weapons on his person that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. As Nightwing, he is known to have used: *Binoculars *Eskrima sticks: Twin fighting sticks used as close combat weapons. Used occasionally when he was Robin, Nightwing now stores them prominently in a holster on his right thigh. *Handcuffs: Nightwing carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain the hands and feet of captives. *Holographic computer: A piece of Batman's technology, later used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage. As Robin his gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. When he adopted the guise of Nightwing, he got new gloves with knuckle-weights, but the computing functionality remains. *Wrist watch computer: A holographic interface computer mounted in a wrist watch for use while in civilian clothing. The following were part of his arsenal as Robin and may or may not still be used as Nightwing: *Batarangs: Shuriken-like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons. Several variants are used, such as batarangs that explode, emit electric shocks or release knock-out gas. He also uses red batarangs similar in design to those of Batman. Some batarangs are able to act as a radio or play a pre-recorded message. *Bolas: Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. *Chalk: Used to mark floors when executing complicated battle plans. *Flash grenades: A device which generates a bright flash of light to dazzle or distract enemies. *Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that give off a thick gray smoke ideal for obscuring vision. The smoke can also render someone unconscious when used in close spaces. The pellets can be set for delayed detonation. *Grappling gun: A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving Nightwing the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *Lockpick: A small device to open locks, stored in his glove. *Knife *Periscope: A small device allowing the user to see around corners. *Rebreather: A small device used to breathe underwater. *Taser: A hand-held taser, that could be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Superboy . Vehicles *Robin's motorcycle: As Robin, Dick had his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. Gallery Dick Grayson Robin I 2.png|Dick Grayson Dressed as Robin Dick Grayson Nightwing 2.png|Dick Grayson dressed as Nightwing. Trivia *Dick actually met his Robin successor Tim Drake. Tim greatly admired the Flying Graysons as a child and idolized Dick, even posing together in a picture with him at one point. Drake would later use his knowledge of Grayson's acrobatic style to independently deduce Batman's secret identity. *Dick's parents left him a trust fund that Bruce Wayne's business partner Lucius Fox later turned into a small fortune. Although it is not comparable with Bruce Wayne's wealth, it has been enough for maintaining his Nightwing equipment; for purchasing the rights to Haly's Circus, saving Dick's former home from financial troubles; and for secretly buying the apartment building at 1013 Parkthorne Avenue in Blüdhaven. This address was also the home of the retired hero Tarantula (Jonathan Law). *Dick has an admitted weakness for redheads. Both his big loves, Barbara Gordon, and Starfire, are redheads. *His birthday is on March 21. He is known to be born in the first day of spring. *Grayson took the name 'Nightwing' after being inspired by Kryptonian legends of "Nightwing and Flamebird" relayed to him by Superman. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Human Category:Batman Family Category:Male Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Justice League Category:Non-Superpowered